


let me be the one

by likeamiracle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, ChanSoo - Freeform, Idol Park Chanyeol, baeksoo friendship bc i love them, multi-chapter, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeamiracle/pseuds/likeamiracle
Summary: Kyungsoo hates complicated things. Furthermore, he hates being a complication to things so he decides to take himself out of the picture.loosely inspired by keiko necesario’s song “let me be the one”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! so i didn't actually expect to be back at ao3 posting a fic again so soon but i was listening to this song and this fic idea just popped into my head and wouldn't let me go. "let me be the one" is by filipina singer-songwriter keiko necesario and it's actually part of an ost for a film. (this is me being proud of opm) i'd highly recommend you guys give the song a listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rcZWdly9yrY.  
> i'd also highly appreciate it if you all leave comments. i'm not entirely sure yet where to take this fic but i'm very excited for it. also hey i'm open to all your thoughts too.

 

_Somebody told me you were leavin'_

_I didn’t know_

_Somebody told me you're unhappy_

_But it doesn't show_

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo.” 

 

Do Kyungsoo sighs as he looks up from the birthday cake he was carefully decorating to be face to face with Kim Hyejin, self-proclaimed love of Chanyeol’s life and Baekhyun-proclaimed she-devil of Seoul. 

 

“Hi, Hyejin.”

 

“Ooh, is that Yeollie’s cake you’re decorating?” Hyejin points a perfectly manicured finger at said cake and leans over the counter to take a closer look.

 

“Yeah. Mrs. Park and I thought it would be a nice surprise if the cake would look like Toben.” Kyungsoo explains.

 

“How adorable.” Hyejin’s response practically drips with sarcasm. Kyungsoo’s only response is to pick up the piping bag again as a signal to end the conversation. The girl remains in her position though, intensely watching the baker’s practiced hands. 

 

“You know-“ Kyungsoo slightly squeezes the piping bag too hard in annoyance at the girl’s interruption. Hyejin continues on as if not noticing. “I bet you’re really excited for Chanyeol.”

 

“Why?” The baker answers in his characteristic deadpan fashion and decides to give the girl one of his best blank stares. Years of dealing with Hyejin’s schemes to “steal” his boyfriend has given him practical immunity to any of the bullshit the girl usually spewed out. 

 

“Well I heard Mrs. Park telling my mom that Chanyeol passed his agency auditions. Your boyfriend becoming a trainee and fulfilling his dream. Wouldn’t anyone be excited for him?” 

 

Kyungsoo’s brain goes blank and he manages to nod before quickly turning around to grab a box for the cake. Half of him is confused, remembering Chanyeol’s texts to him earlier this week telling him he failed his auditions. Kyungsoo had even taken it upon himself to bake consolation cookies and bring it to his sad boyfriend. The other half of him is calm, reminding himself that this was Hyejin and he shouldn’t care about what she says.

 

“I mean, _I’m_ honestly super happy for him. I’ve always felt that he was just okay with being here but like he was looking for something else to pursue, you know? Like not unhappy or discontent but I mean I guess you could say that. Yeollie always was a big dreamer and I’m glad he finally gets that opportunity.” 

 

“Ah. I’ll see you at the party later then, Hyejin.” The baker carries off the birthday cake to the back. He hears more than sees the girl huff her annoyance and flounce out of the coffee shop though her words were still floating in his mind. 

 

A heavy weight settles in his stomach for the rest of the day and it follows him to the Park residence later that night.

 

~

 

“Dear, could you please get Chanyeol’s guitar from his room? I want him to play a couple songs for his grandmother.” Mrs. Park asks and Kyungsoo quickly agrees, secretly relieved at the chance to take a break from the party.

 

The baker takes his time making his way to the stairs, secretly watching his boyfriend in his element. In his very biased opinion, Park Chanyeol is the literal sun, born to give joy to everyone with his handsome looks, his lovable personality, and his many talents. Chanyeol’s currently in the middle of a group of his cousins, probably cracking a joke or telling a crazy story. He looks up all of a sudden, scanning the room like a lost puppy. He soon finds Kyungsoo near the stairs and his face lights up even more. Kyungsoo smiles fondly back and waves a little awkwardly before making his way up the stairs.

 

Chanyeol’s room was of course a mess but it was easy to locate his guitar on the bed above a stack of papers. Kyungsoo grabs the guitar and takes a glance at the mess of papers. He freezes as he reads, “ _Dream Entertainment Contract of Employment_.” A post-it note in someone’s handwriting reads, “Please reconsider and contact me by the end of this year.”

 

Kyungsoo isn’t dumb. He isn’t hurt as he realizes Chanyeol had lied last week about failing his audition. He’s known Chanyeol for years and can easily guess everything behind his boyfriend’s actions. Chanyeol had passed his audition. Of course, he passed. No one in this world could deny Park Chanyeol of anything he wanted. Unsurprisingly, his boyfriend had rejected the offer upon realizing he’d have to give up so many things especially his relationship with Kyungsoo. 

 

A voice in his head whispers Hyejin’s earlier words to him, “Yeollie always was a big dreamer and I’m glad he finally gets that opportunity.” 

 

Kyungsoo hates complicated things. Furthermore, he hates being a complication to things. This was obviously a complicated situation and he was now obviously a complication. 

 

~

 

He sets the papers down on the bed and heads down to give the guitar to Chanyeol, his mind in a haze. He manages to stay for the rest of the party. He listens to Baekhyun and Jongdae’s banter and helps Yoora clean up in the kitchen. He even gets to hold the birthday cake as everyone sings and Chanyeol makes a wish. He bids everyone goodbye early, claiming a headache, and his boyfriend follows him to his car as always. 

 

“Hey, I love you.” Chanyeol’s frequent farewell profession of love hurts more than anything else right now. 

 

“I love you too.” Kyungsoo drives off.

 

_So I’m settin’ you free_


	2. and this truth cuts

_Let me be the one to break it up_

_So you won’t have to make excuses_

_We don’t need to find a set up where_

_Someone wins and someone loses_

 

It was almost too easy for Kyungsoo to figure out what to do next. It was easy to enroll himself at a cooking program in Japan and quit his job at the cafe. It was easy to say goodbye to his apartment of many years and drop off his dogs at his parents. It was easy to say pseudo-goodbyes to his friends and book a one-way plane ticket to Tokyo. 

 

And then there’s this, sitting across from Chanyeol in a comfy booth, watching him slurp up a bowl of ramen. The sun’s setting rays hit the whole scene just right and bathes everything in a honey glow. The love of his life’s warm smile, the quiet bustle of the restaurant, and the surrounding scent of good ramen… Kyungsoo thinks he wants to stay here forever.

 

“Let’s break up.”

 

“Do Kyungsoo, are you joking?” The look on Chanyeol’s face is nearly hilarious, all wide eyes and wide open mouth. The building confusion behind it though makes Kyungsoo want to take it back, make a joke, fake laugh even. This is the only goodbye he’s saying and it is the most painful.

 

“No. Let’s break up.” 

 

Silence soon floods the booth and both parties are watching each other, the elder with disbelief coloring his expression and the younger with regretful determination. 

 

“Chanyeol, I’m sorry. I know about the audition, that you passed. I know you rejected it-“

 

“You’re breaking up with me because I passed my agency audition? Kyungsoo, that’s _nothing_.”

 

“It’s everything, Yeol. It’s your dream and I want you to be happy.”

 

“I am happy. I’m happy right here, right now, with you. Now can we please forget about my stupid audition and just get back to us?” Chanyeol picks up his discarded chopsticks.

 

“I’m leaving for Japan tonight.” 

 

“Kyungsoo, what the hell?”

 

“I’m… I have a taxi waiting for me to leave in five minutes because I have a plane to catch. I’m going to study in this baking program in Tokyo for two years. I don’t think we should do a long distance relationship and most of all, I want you to say yes to the agency. Music’s been your life and I think this is the best thing for you.” Kyungsoo stares at the table, too scared to look at his boyfriend’s face and too nervous to do anything else.

 

“Soo, I love you. Please don’t leave me.” Chanyeol chokes out. Kyungsoo feels his eyes start to water but he now shifts his gaze from the table to the door.

 

“I have to go, Yeollie. I- Please take care of yourself. Please say yes to the agency. If not for yourself, do it for me, okay? Promise me.” The younger finally meets Chanyeol’s eyes as he gets up. 

 

“Soo, please? Maybe we can work something else out.” 

 

“Goodbye, Yeol. Live happily. I love you.”

 

 

 

 

 

_2 years later_

 

“You’re a hard man to find, Do Kyungsoo.” 

 

Kyungsoo looks up from his coffee to be greeted by Byun Baekhyun’s familiar smirk.

 

“I literally told you the name of the cafe I own.”

 

“Yeah, after I messaged you like 300 times in a row. Those messages took effort to send!” Baekhyun huffs as he arranges himself on his seat. It reminds Kyungsoo of a hyperactive puppy circling around and around.

 

“I missed you, Byun.”

 

“I missed you too, Soo. Don’t you dare disappear from us again.” Baekhyun jokingly wags his finger in front of the younger’s face but the weight behind his words is serious.

 

“I won’t. I promise.” 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hello~ it took me such a long time to write the break-up scene because i wanted it to feel real and make sense. but also it took me so long because i suck at writing angst. anyways, if it wasn't clear, yes kyungsoo is back in seoul after his baking program and well we'll see what happens.
> 
> thank youuu for reading and i hope you have a wonderful friday. leave a comment if you like, i love getting to interact with everyone.


	3. see you again

**kyungja’s fave hyung**

kyungsoo

kyungsoo

kyungsoo

kyungsoo

 

**kyungja**

what?

 

**kyungja’s fave hyung**

oh hey it only took four kyungsoos

anyways

come to a party at my house this friday

**kyungja**

i can’t

i’m trying out a new cake recipe that day

**kyungja’s fave hyung**

KYUNGSOO PLEASE

YOU’VE BEEN HOME FOR A MONTH

ALL YOU’VE DONE IS BAKE

**kyungja**

some of us have a business to run

**kyungja’s fave hyung**

:(

get your bread some other day

**kyungja**

it’s cake, not bread

**kyungja’s fave hyung**

soo please!!!! let’s have fun

everyone wants to see you again

**kyungja**

no

**kyungja’s fave hyung**

please!!!!

i’ll even advertise your cafe on my radio show

FOR FREE

it’ll help your “””business”””

you can come for like half an hour

and get back to your cake after

please

please

please

please

**kyungja**

ok

 

The cake was a lie. Kyungsoo really had no new cake recipe to try. He just wanted to make an excuse not to go to Baekhyun’s stupid party. He’s still trying to think of a last minute excuse as he stands awkwardly in front of the apartment door. He folds and unfolds the sleeves of his button-down to stall time and keep his nervous hands busy. 

 

“Kyungsoo?” A voice calls down from the hallway, reminding him of karaoke nights and whiny complaints. Kim Jongdae strides down the hall and Kyungsoo feels nerves wash over him again. Jongdae looks nearly the same from two years ago with his kind eyes and kitten lips curled into a welcoming smile. 

 

“Your hair’s blonde.” 

 

“Oh yeah… Baekhyun’s idea really. He wanted us to match for the show. I told him we’re radio show hosts, not television stars but you know how Baek gets.” Jongdae laughs as he runs a hand through his new golden hair.

 

“It looks really good. Sorry I blurted that out.” 

 

“Thanks! It’s been a long time, Soo. I haven’t heard from you except for birthday greetings on Kakao.” 

 

“Ah sorry, Jongdae. The program I was in got so busy. I didn’t have time for anything else.” That too was a lie. Kyungsoo was just scared of the complicated conversation that would follow anything other than a “happy birthday.”

 

The radio show host gave a noncommittal hum and Kyungsoo felt his old friend appraise him. Jongdae’s kindness was always paired with a scarily accurate assessment of people.

 

“Well… guess we have time to catch up now then.” Jongdae grabs his old friend’s arm and drags him into the apartment. “It’s good to have you back, Soo.”

 

—

Two hours into the party and Kyungsoo could feel himself starting to get comfortable. Maybe it was the soju shots or maybe it was the easy way Baekhyun and Jongdae welcomed him back. Kyungsoo even meets Sehun, Baekhyun’s “friend.” He soon recognizes Sehun as the Oh Sehun, Korea’s rising model and the face that greeted him every morning from the store window across the street as he opened his cafe.

 

(

“Sehun’s a good friend. We’ve been meeting up a lot.” Baekhyun explains. 

 

“Don’t be fooled. They’re going on dates, Baek’s just being a coward.” Jongdae fake whispers. Sehun laughs as Baekhyun attacks Jongdae.

)

 

It felt like the two years Kyungsoo was away were nothing and only this moment with all of them present mattered.

 

“PARK CHANYEOL, IS THAT YOU?” Baekhyun screeches as he launches himself from Sehun’s side to the front door. 

 

And in that moment, those two years mattered again more than anything.

 

There truly is nothing like seeing your ex walk in to the party. Kyungsoo wants to run or throw up or get himself into the next car but he keeps sitting on the couch. Chanyeol has always looked good ever since the first time Kyungsoo met him dressed up in his favorite black hoodie and sweatpants combo but this Chanyeol looks every bit the idol that he now is. He’s read all the articles about the rise of “LOEY” and seen all the comments talking about how boyfriend and handsome he looks. His favorite comment is probably ‘Everything about Chanyeol makes you want to love him for the rest of your life.’ Watching Chanyeol now, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but agree and panic as he sees Baekhyun dragging Chanyeol to their table, already talking the idol’s ear off.

 

“Well there’s my favorite idol.” Jongdae greets the duo as they approach.

 

“There’s my favorite radio host.” Chanyeol replies easily, a ready smile on his face.

 

“Guess who’s back?” Baekhyun shouts. He’s obviously drunk as hell as he pushes Chanyeol to a seat across from Kyungsoo and doesn’t notice the tension as the two finally regard each other. 

 

“THE QUARTET IS BACK, BITCHES!” Baekhyun raises a glass sloppily and ends up spilling half the drink on the floor.

 

“Sorry, I’ll just take him to his room, you guys.”Jongdae sighs as he gets up and drags their inebriated friend away. 

 

Chanyeol is still staring at Kyungsoo’s face and this awfully feels like that one night two years ago. 

 

“S-so, how are you?” 

 

Chanyeol blinks as if broken from a trance and his expression transforms to a practiced smile, unsure along the edges. 

 

“I’m good. Busy always. I have a concert tomorrow and I think I’m flying to Japan after. I’m working on an album too but it’s rough writing and I don’t know sometimes if it’ll work out. I feel like it will. Yeah… how are you, Soo? I mean, Kyungsoo?” 

 

“I’m okay. I learned a lot from my baking program.” Kyungsoo hesitates with his words. “I have a cafe now.”

 

“Oh! That’s awesome, Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol looks so happy for him and Kyungsoo can’t help the tightness in his chest as he nods shyly and savors the way his name sounds from Chanyeol’s lips.

 

“Your own cafe, wow! You really got your dream then.” 

 

“And you got yours.” Kyungsoo softly whispers. Chanyeol merely shrugs and smiles again. There’s a look in his eyes that Kyungsoo can’t quite place despite the vast stored knowledge he has on Chanyeol. Maybe his knowledge was outdated already.

 

Silence soon fills the space between them and Kyungsoo desperately tries to think of any topic to talk about. What do you even say in this kind of situation and where the hell was Jongdae?

 

“Chanyeol…” The younger starts carefully and nearly forgets everything he wants to say as soon as Chanyeol looks at him again. “I don’t want things to be awkward between us. I know it’s been a really long time and we’re both different now but I want us to be… friends?”

 

Kyungsoo can barely breathe as he watches Chanyeol take in everything he said. He can’t help feeling excruciatingly lame ( _who even suggests being friends to their ex like that?_ ) but then Chanyeol nods and smiles softly and his smile is reminiscent of days past. 

 

“I’d like that.” Chanyeol’s grin turns mischievous. “And as your friend, I expect a free pastry from your bakery the next time we meet.” 

 

“Ah sure.” Kyungsoo tries to smile comfortably but this is all new territory. He hasn’t calculated what exactly his offer of friendship means yet.

 

Chanyeol smiles once again before checking his phone and wincing. 

“Hey, I have to go. Tell Baek and Dae that I’ll see them soon.”

 

Kyungsoo merely nods and watches Chanyeol grab his things and leave. His eyes keep following the idol as he makes his way to the exit and he startles as Chanyeol turns back and makes eye contact with him just as he reaches the door. Both of them are caught off guard but Chanyeol smiles one last time and waves goodbye before exiting out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, two things:  
> 1) i am so so sorry this next chapter took so long for me to write. technically, i'm supposed to be reviewing for class but i was in a coffee shop eating cake and i opened this file and just word vomited this chapter out. i finally edited it and decided to post it for chanyeol's birthday  
> 2) i will try my bestest to post the next chapter next week. you all can hold me to it in the comments haha~
> 
> happy 27th birthday to our happy virus, to the one that makes kyungsoo and all of exo and exo-ls happy, to the nation's boyfriend~ 
> 
> hope you all have wonderful weeks ahead of you. take care of yourselves and eat well, okay?


	4. wait

It’s been two weeks since Baekhyun’s party. Thirteen days since Baekhyun texted a very lengthy apology for his drunken behavior that mostly consisted of emojis. Ten days since Jongdae texted him with his new number. Eight days since Baekhyun and Jongdae promoted his cafe on their radio show claiming it “has the BEST chocolate cake ever.” Kyungsoo’s cafe didn’t even sell chocolate cake so he had to start serving it after panic baking and perfecting a recipe for an entire night.

 

It’s also been two weeks since Kyungsoo’s last seen Chanyeol. He’s frankly still thinking about their conversation on the breaks he gets from baking and running a cafe and calling his mom and taking care of his dogs. Kyungsoo knows he wants to be friends but he also doesn’t even know what that means for them, considering a break-up, two years of silence and one of them being Korea’s trending idol. There’s also of course the question of his own feelings in this equation but it frankly scares Kyungsoo a bit to even think about that.

 

As he walks to Diligence Cafe on a Thursday morning though, all his thoughts are centered on are: 1) if his own cafe was doing okay at the moment and 2) if Baekhyun was pulling an elaborate prank on him, asking to meet at 7 am on a weekday. Byun Baekhyun never wakes up before 10 am any day.

 

A chipper Baekhyun greets him though, calling loudly to Kyungsoo from a corner booth and earning several glares. 

 

“Why did you text me emergency five times last night and tell me to haul my ass here at 7 in the morning?” 

 

“Well, good morning to you too, Kyungja.” Baekhyun smiles as he pushes a croissant and a mug of coffee to the other. Kyungsoo sits down and makes a face as he takes a bite of the croissant. Too flakey.

 

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

 

“Well, Jongdae and I were talking last night-“

 

“Don’t you talk every night since you work together?”

 

“Yes, well-“ The shrilly tone of “I Got A Boy” interrupts Baekhyun this time and he quickly answers his phone. Kyungsoo goes back to his sad croissant. 

 

“Hey. Yeah, we’re at Diligence…. Oh you’re here? Cool. See you.” The radio host ends his call with a suspicious smile at Kyungsoo.

 

“Wh-“ 

 

“Baek, this better be good. I have a photo shoot in an hour and a half.”

 

Park Chanyeol takes a seat beside Baekhyun and Kyungsoo nearly chokes. Damn croissant. 

 

“Oh hi, Kyungsoo. Didn’t know you’d be here too.” The latter could only faintly smile and nod.

 

“Well now that you’re here, Chanyeollie. Would you like to share to the table your problem for the past few months?” Baekhyun sips his coffee in what can be assumed is his attempt to look like a therapist.

 

“Oh well I’ve been trying to work out more and stuff so I haven’t really eaten pizza in two months.”

 

“Not that, idiot. Your album.” 

 

Chanyeol looks sheepishly at Kyungsoo who can only offer him a confused stare. “I’ve been trying to write my third album for the past 6 months. My company keeps rejecting most of the songs saying they’re too generic or not quite finished. My tour’s coming to an end too so I really need to make a comeback soon. They’re giving me a month to finish everything.” 

 

“Oh I’m sorry.” The youngest replies for lack of anything else to say.

 

“Yes, yes, poor Loey indeed.” Baekhyun sips from his coffee again before setting it down. “Which is why I present to you: my solution. Well, Jongdae’s and my solution.”

 

“What?” Chanyeol looks around the coffeeshop as if some angel muse will come through the door.

 

“Stop looking around.” Baekhyun hits the idol’s arm to get his attention again. “The answer is right in front of you.”

 

“Coffee?” 

 

“No! Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun makes jazz hands at their stunned friend who’s trying to keep track of the conversation.

 

“Byun, that’s a terrible idea.”

 

“No, it’s the best idea. Look, Chanyeol’s always said the best songs he’s written were the ones written with you in the equation.”

 

“Baek, that was when we were…” Chanyeol’s voice softly trails off and Kyungsoo feels his face heat up at Chanyeol’s first mention of what happened two years ago.

 

“Yeah, but even before you guys were, you still wrote songs before either with Kyungsoo helping or giving comments and stuff. I know it’s uncomfortable for you guys but you were friends then. You could be friends now and-“

 

A plate falls from the ground and Kyungsoo finally looks up to see Chanyeol stand from his seat. “I. Um. Bathroom.” He takes off in the direction of the toilet and Baekhyun sighs and gets up too.

 

“Don’t leave, Kyungja.” The radio DJ says firmly before patting the table and heading to the bathroom’s direction too.

 

This of course leaves Kyungsoo alone. Baekhyun and Jongdae had to be crazy if they thought this was a good idea. The idea of Chanyeol needing Kyungsoo’s help was ridiculous. The possibility of Kyungsoo working with Chanyeol was slightly terrifying but he figures Chanyeol would return with a disappointed Baekhyun to announce that he’ll be working with some fancy producer and heading off to his model shoot thing. Idols don’t need their ex-boyfriends to work with them on highly anticipated albums. They had managers and song writers and producers. Kyungsoo was a baker who sang in his shower and in karaoke sometimes if he was feeling it. Yup, Baekhyun and Jongdae were truly crazy. Kyungsoo plans to just laugh this whole incident off and retreat to his bakery with his unsorted heart.

 

“Oookkaayyy, we’re back.” Baekhyun is beaming as he slides back into the booth. Chanyeol shoots Kyungsoo a shy smile.

 

“Sorry for running off like that. I just needed to think.” Chanyeol bites his lip and Kyungsoo immediately picks it up as one of Chanyeol’s old habits of nervousness. He readies himself to say a dismissive “It’s okay. Hope your album works out.”

 

“Kyungsoo, I know it’s a lot but Baek’s right. I need any help I can get. Would you, um, would you be okay with helping me out?” 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know where to look or what to say. He looks at Baekhyun first who stares at him expectantly. He looks at the busy cafe with people milling around. Then he looks at Chanyeol and he nearly loses his breath because it’s that same look that always made Kyungsoo lose: Chanyeol looking at him as if he held the world in his hands.

The younger sighs. No one could ever deny Park Chanyeol of anything.

 

“Okay. I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello and happy holidays!! i am so sorry for the late update. i got super busy with school BUT good news is i managed to write three chapters so i'll be uploading those soon? hope you all have a happy new year.
> 
> leave some comments maybe about what your favorite chansoo or exo moment of this year was bc i'm always down to talk about chansoo?
> 
> have a lovely day


	5. can we make up in the morning

an organized list of what Kyungsoo left Diligence Cafe with:

-Park Chanyeol’s phone number

-an appointment with said Park Chanyeol for Tuesday, 9 pm

-a desire to murder Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae

-an even greater desire to hide himself in his home for 70 years and never emerge

-more confused thoughts

 

As Kyungsoo walks back to his own coffeeshop, he alternates between envisioning ways to murder his supposed friends and ruminating on his impending doom. Honestly speaking, it wasn’t so bad. This was Chanyeol. Chanyeol would be super respectful and careful and sweet as he always is. Kyungsoo didn’t have to feel any pressure. He was a friend helping another… friend? After all, that’s what they agreed on being: friends. Despite the lack of definition with that term and the lack of closure. Has any term ever gotten so complicated?

 

If Kyungsoo was being honest, he pressured his own self. He’s had two years to think about this and he’s come to realize he harbors a lot of guilt about leaving the way he did. He still views the act as necessary but absolutely painful. Then of course there’s the dormant feelings in his heart. You don’t exactly love a person for years and walk away, thinking everything will disappear immediately. 

 

All that aside, the baker still has the problematic task of helping Chanyeol finish his album. His brain couldn’t help but tackle this whole thing as if it were a difficult new recipe he needs to perfect. The first step would be research. Usually there would be hours spent consulting cookbooks or articles, debating on the ingredients and techniques necessary. 

 

Shame that there’s no recipe book out there telling you a foolproof recipe on how to write a hit album but Kyungsoo knows how to make do with whatever he has. 

 

At 7 pm, Soundwave closes for the day and Kyungsoo is staring at the long list of results on Naver when he searches up on Chanyeol. He feels utterly out of his element as he reads a blog page detailing “Loey’s favorites and ideal type!!!!”. 

 

A knock breaks him from his research and Yeri, the cafe’s only part-time employee, drops off a box at the corner of the office.

 

“Hey, boss. Just finished cleaning the tables. Do you want me to do anything else?” 

 

“Oh it’s okay, Yeri. Thank you.”

 

“Okay, boss.” The teen starts gathering her things and Kyungsoo sees a keychain with Chanyeol’s name on it hanging from her backpack.

 

“Yeri. Would you happen to know who Loey is?” 

 

Yeri stops at the kitchen doorway and turns around, blonde hair swinging over her shoulder. 

 

“Do _I_ know who Loey is? You’re looking at the president of Seoul Central High’s Park Chanyeol fan club, boss.” 

 

“Oh, what does that mean?”

 

“It just means I’m a really big fan. See!” Yeri whips out a photo from her wallet and hands it over. It’s a selfie of Chanyeol and he has his hair swept up with his trademark peace sign and dog filter.

 

“You keep a photo of him in your wallet?” Kyungsoo feels even more confused.

 

“It’s an official photo card from his last album.” Yeri says as if that explains everything. She carefully grabs the photo card from Kyungsoo’s hands and returns it to her wallet.

 

“Why are you asking about Loey though? I didn’t think you’d be into idols.” 

 

“Oh, um, I was just interested… after listening to a song of his… and my niece is a fan.” 

 

“Isn’t your niece 3 years old? She visited with your brother last week.” Yeri’s eyes stare at Kyungsoo’s rather intimidatingly. Who knew teenage girls could be so suspicious? 

 

“Children can be fans, Yeri.” 

 

“Hmmm. Okay. It’s okay boss. Loey has a lot of fanboys.” Yeri giggles then quickly turns away. “See you tomorrow!”

 

The next day, Yeri seems to take Kyungsoo’s newfound interest with the enthusiasm of an evangelist and promptly deposits a pile of albums on Kyungsoo’s desk 20 minutes before the start of her shift. 

 

“What are these?” The baker stares at the albums with at least 10 Chanyeol’s staring back at him from the covers. 

 

“Chanyeol’s entire discography! I figure we could play them in the cafe today since you’re a fan now too.”

 

 

“I thought he’s only released two albums?”

 

“Oh yeah. I just brought along all of the versions plus his Japanese releases for fun. Anyways, let’s start with his debut single!”

 

Kyungsoo could do nothing but agree. Free education about Chanyeol’s music wouldn’t hurt after all. 

 

Yeri spent half of her shift actually working and the other half practically lecturing her bemused boss with all the Loey facts her years of fandom have given her. Normally, she’d be scolded but the cafe wasn’t as busy as it usually was and she was more useful at giving Kyungsoo actual useful information than his Naver searches last night. He didn’t particularly want to go back after discovering the trove of Loey fanfiction. 

 

“Ooh I love this song!” Piano chords softly play the familiar intro of a song and Kyungsoo’s heart nearly gives out. “So like, the song’s title is “For Life.” Chanyeol said he nearly didn’t release this song because he wrote it for someone special to sing. Kinda made everyone wonder who the special someone is.”

 

The baker thanks God for his superior poker face as he just nods and hyper focuses on the cups he’s cleaning.

 

Yeri doesn’t seem to notice as she goes on. “There were rumors it’s the mystery person he broke up with before debut that he refers to in the first album. Some say it’s for Irene but I’ve never believed that.”

 

“Irene?”

 

“Yeah, that super famous model and actress. They’ve been seen hanging out a couple times. I think it’s just media play honestly. Chanyeol’s type just doesn’t seem to be too cool for you, chic, and beautiful.”

 

Kyungsoo silently agrees but then again who knew what Chanyeol’s type is these days?

 

—

 

_Tuesday, 8:53 PM._

 

**kyungja’s fave hyung**

don’t you dare run away do kyungsoo

you and chanyeol are gonna make the

best music album baby ever

!!!

 

**jongdae**

you and chanyeol will do great, soo!!

don’t be nervous

 

**kyungja**

thanks jongdae

 

Kyungsoo shuts off his phone before Baekhyun starts whining on their group chat about no one’s appreciation of him. He was already very nervous from the thought of spending time with Chanyeol alone in his studio that he stress baked 3 batches of mini apple pies last night. One batch is currently sitting in a box beside him.

 

The baker feels like a nervous teenager as he sits on a bench right outside the building, gathering his nerves together and softly humming to his favorite songs. 

 

His alarm goes off at exactly 8:58 PM and he grabs the box of mini pies. He heads into the studio building with a racing heart and slow legs. Chanyeol texted him earlier that day that his studio was on the third floor, first door to the right. 

 

At 9 PM, he rings the doorbell. He hears shuffling from the inside and the door opens. Kyungsoo steels himself for the idol’s handsome face but is greeted by the most polite-looking man he’s ever seen.

 

“Oh, sorry. Am I at the wrong studio?”

 

“Not actually. Kyungsoo, right?” The man smiles and Kyungsoo briefly registers the classic and pretty features of the mystery man as he nods. 

 

“I’m Junmyeon, Chanyeol’s manager. He’s talked a lot about you.”

 

“Hyung! Don’t scare him away.” The door widens to reveal Chanyeol standing at the back of his manager. Kyungsoo doesn’t know whether he’s relieved to see the idol dressed simply in an oversized hoodie and sweats. 

 

“I’m not!” Junmyeon pleasantly protested. “Anyways, thank you, Kyungsoo, for being willing to help Chanyeol. He’s been in a block the past few months and the agency’s not being helpful.”

 

“Hyungggg…”

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll be leaving then.” Junmyeon turns to Kyungsoo once more. “Nice to meet you!”

 

Chanyeol huffs as he welcomes Kyungsoo into his studio. “Sorry about that. Junmyeon hyung means well. He just likes to act like my mom.”

 

“Oh, how is your mom doing?” 

 

“Good. Super busy at the restaurant but we met up last week.”

 

“Ahhh.” Kyungsoo nods as he takes in Chanyeol’s studio. There’s a number of screens and recording equipment. Two keyboards. Three guitars. A sofa covered with blankets and various notebooks. A pile of boxes on one side. There’s a sign on one of the walls that he recognizes from a video Yeri showed him from a thing called Vlive. 

 

“Sorry for the mess. I was planning to clean up but my schedule today ran late.” 

 

“No, it’s okay.” Kyungsoo felt calm with the mess honestly. The organized chaos felt familiar and it nearly brought a smile to his face, knowing that fame didn’t change Park Chanyeol’s habits at all.

 

“So I didn’t know how you wanted to start this process. I figured we could like, listen to some of my songs from my old albums so we could get the ball rolling.” Chanyeol started clicking through some folders on his computer.

 

“Oh sure. Where do you want me to sit?” Kyungsoo was still awkwardly standing in the middle of the studio.

 

“Sit? Oh my God. I didn’t offer you a seat. I’m so sorry!”

 

Chanyeol removes a pile of magazines from one chair, dumps it onto the sofa, and drags it right beside him in front of his set-up. 

 

“Here.” The idol pats the chair and tries to cover up his flustered self by clicking through folders on his computer again. Kyungsoo checks his phone to cover up his own awkwardness.

 

**jongdae**

did you actually make it into the studio

**kyungsoo**

yup

met his manager too

**jongdae**

you’re being oddly calm

**kyungsoo**

i’m dying inside

**jongdae**

what’s new

how is it though

**kyungsoo**

okay

haven’t started yet

chanyeol’s looking through his computer obsessively

i think he’s embarrassed because he forget to let me sit

**jongdae**

classic

 

Chanyeol clears his throat. “So I was thinking about listening to my old songs. Just a couple and then we could switch over to the ones for this album.”

 

Kyungsoo nods and Chanyeol presses play on the track. Both of them are hardly listening to the song though. The baker is soaking in both the familiarity of this situation and the awkward newness of this. The idol is busy trying to stare at his computer and not the former love of his life seated right beside him. He peeks a look only to be surprised by Kyungsoo’s soft smile that remains till the last chords of the song play.

 

“That… that was the song you made after Baekhyun’s birthday party right?” Kyungsoo is undoubtably shy as he adjusts his glasses and steadfastly looks anywhere but Chanyeol. Goodness knows he’ll just do something embarrassing if he does.

 

“Yeah actually.” Chanyeol smiles, helplessly endeared that Kyungsoo remembers. “Baekhyun got mad at me for skipping out at midnight.” 

 

The two smile at the memory and the room becomes silent again. 

 

“You know, I’m honestly surprised you agreed to help.” Chanyeol figures he’s playing with fire a bit here but his curiosity couldn’t be helped. 

 

“Ah, did you want me to?” 

 

“I wouldn’t ask you to help if I didn’t want you to.”

 

“Right.” This seems like the end of this conversation but Kyungsoo surprises the both of them when he keeps speaking. “I just… wanted to help you. I felt like I owe it to you. As a friend.” 

 

“Ah, yes. Friends.” Chanyeol makes a funny expression before nodding once again. 

 

“Yeah. I don’t know, I figured we could like make like an agreement or something to help if we got awkward.” 

 

“Like in ‘To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before’?” 

 

“What’s that?” 

 

“It’s a Netflix movie. You should watch it. It’s really cute.” Chanyeol finds himself opening up Netflix and clicking on the movie.

 

“Aren’t we supposed to work on your album?”

 

“We can watch the first 20 minutes!” Chanyeol is already lowering the lights in his studio.

 

“Okay.”

 

Twenty minutes turn into the whole movie and the credits soon roll with Lara Jean and Peter walking off.

 

“It’s cliche.” Kyungsoo states matter of factly. 

 

“It’s cute!” Chanyeol pouts as he exits the movie and turns the lights back on.

 

“Cliche.” Kyungsoo insists.

 

“Cute!” Chanyeol replies back, never one to back down. The two share a glance before laughing.

 

“Okay, it can be both.” Kyungsoo concedes before turning on his phone to look at the time. 11:02 PM. 

 

“Hey I’m sorry but I need to go. It’s getting kinda late and I still need to open the cafe tomorrow.” 

 

“Oh right! Let me drive you home then.” 

 

“No, it’s okay. I can take a taxi.” Kyungsoo quickly gets up and pulls up the taxi hailing app on his phone. 

 

A large hand covers his phone screen and Kyungsoo looks up to see Chanyeol shyly smiling at him. “Come on Kyungsoo. It’s the least I can do.” 

 

“O-okay.” 

 

The ride to his apartment was rather quiet, the silence only disturbed by the radio playing. Kyungsoo notes that it wasn’t an awkward silence. It reminded him of the quiet car rides he and Chanyeol used to take all over the city. Just them, the city lights, and the radio. Old habits truly do die hard.

 

They reach Kyungsoo’s apartment complex soon enough and there is an air of uncertain anticipation. 

 

“Oh, forgot to give this to you earlier but I baked a lot of mini apple pies and I remember I promised you a pastry the next time we saw each other. I made sure they were as low in calories as they could be too since I remembered you were in a diet. I figured you could share with your staff too, you know?” 

 

Chanyeol stares at Kyungsoo before taking the box and gives out a shaky “thanks”. 

 

Kyungsoo half smiles and gets off from the vehicle. The two stare at each other, uncertain how to end the night.

 

“Sorry we didn’t get anything for your album done.” 

 

“Oh, no worries. It was good to… just be with you and get comfortable again.” Chanyeol seems to recover as he flashes his most winsome smile. 

 

“Guess we can just make up for it tomorrow?” 

 

“Tomorrow?”

 

“Mhmmm.” Chanyeol nods, checking his phone to quickly check his schedule. “Same time, same place?”

 

“Alright.” Kyungsoo steps back closer to his complex. “Good night, Chanyeol.”

 

“Good night, Kyungsoo.”

 

bonus:

**beagles, beagles everywhere**

**yeollie pollie**

guys

he baked mini apple pies for me

he even thought of my diet

i’m 

**right baek at you**

i can’t believe

it’s been years 

and you’re still the human version of the heart eyes emoji

**todae's your dae**

only for kyungsoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh hello.... i'm so so sorry for not updating this in so long. i was just unsure if i liked the plot for this fic still so i took a break from it. still unsure about it honestly but felt like i should push through. anyways happy friday everyone!


	6. always be my day one

It’s been a week since their first night and Kyungsoo can confidently say that they have made better progress than just watching Netflix movies. Both of them seemed to shake off their uncertainties after the first night and resume the easy comfort of their previous selves. Banter and inside jokes included.

 

(

“Your lyrics get too cheesy sometimes.” Kyungsoo crosses a whole verse off while Chanyeol gasps.

 

“I’ll have you know my lyrics have won me a daesang.”

 

“Yeah? Well they’re not winning my approval.” 

)

 

While every interaction with Chanyeol gets easier, it’s also led to some slip-ups on Kyungsoo’s part.

 

(

“I don’t get it. If you’ve been in a slump this whole time, how did you even write your first two albums?”

 

“Magic.”

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

“What? You don’t believe I have magic?”

 

“No I do. I hear it every time you sing.” Kyungsoo’s inner voice practically screams in panic as he coughs and looks at the papers in front of him to avoid Chanyeol’s gaze.

)

 

In conclusion, it’s been the best and worst week of Kyungsoo’s year so far. 

 

 

**chanyeol**

so about that tenth song title

 

**kyungsoo**

you can’t name your song “song”

that’s lazy

 

**chanyeol**

okay but it’s about making a song

you’re one to talk

you named your dogs ink and pepper

 

**kyungsoo**

AND?

 

**chanyeol**

and they’re lovely names

so

again

tenth song title: SONG

 

Kyungsoo fights back an eye roll as he figures out what to reply back to Chanyeol.

 

“BOSS! BOSS! YOU NEED TO COME TO THE COUNTER.” Yeri bursts through the door and practically drags him to the front.

 

A rather tall figure wearing a blazer coat and a baseball cap is at the register and Kyungsoo’s mind panics at first, thinking it’s Chanyeol. The figure lifts his face and Kyungsoo recognizes Sehun from the party. He knew the coat was a bit too stylish for Chanyeol’s taste.

 

“Hi, Kyungsoo hyung!” Sehun smiles warmly and Kyungsoo registers Yeri’s choked whisper of “hyung” from behind him.

 

“Hi, Sehun. What brings you here?”

 

“I was in the area for a shoot and someone recommended your place to me.” 

 

“Is that someone Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo takes up the register then and shoos Yeri off to the back before the poor girl has a heart attack.

 

“Yes and no. He did mention to me to try your chocolate cake but Chanyeol hyung also talked about your baking when I saw him yesterday.” Sehun smiles again though this one is more teasing than friendly.

 

“Well… that’s nice of him. Do you know what you want to order?” 

 

“Just the Hong Kong milk tea.” Sehun says after a quick scan of the menu and pulls out his wallet.

 

“Okay. Just wait at one of the tables please. It’s on the house.” Kyungsoo says, rushing off to make the order.

 

Kyungsoo finds Sehun a few minutes later, sitting at one of the corner tables and scrolling casually through his phone. The whole scene looks rather like a fashion shoot and the baker mentions so as he gives the model his order.

 

“Yeah? Maybe you should hire me to be your brand ambassador.” 

 

“I doubt I could afford you.” The cafe owner has seen enough of the subway advertisements and Gangnam store fronts with Sehun’s face on it to know how in demand the model is.

 

“Hmmmm, if you keep making these and help me with Baekhyun hyung, I’ll totally be down.”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at that. “I don’t think you need my help with that. You both just need to talk.” 

 

Sehun sighs petulantly and mutters, “It’s not that simple.”

 

Kyungsoo’s phone goes off and he looks down to see a mini barrage of messages.

 

**chanyeol**

so silence means yes, right?

sehun just texted me he’s at your cafe

did you say hi?

oh

also

can you pls

bring me some of those mini apple pies later

my staff loved it

i wanted to eat more than one

but i swear

junmyeon hyung ate like FOUR

and sehun ate another THREE

 

“Is that Chanyeol hyung?” Sehun tries to peek at Kyungsoo’s phone but the older quickly turns the screen off.

 

“Yup. Didn’t you say you have a shoot nearby to get to?” 

 

“It’s in half an hour but yeah.” The model gets up and Kyungsoo follows him to the door. 

 

“I like you, hyung. No wonder Chanyeol hyung talks about you so much. See you!” Sehun winks cheekily at Kyungsoo’s surprised expression and takes his leave.

 

—

 

“Kyungsoooo~” Chanyeol spins around on his chair as the younger enters his studio. After the third night of Kyungsoo visiting his studio, Chanyeol had given him the keypad code so he can freely let himself in.

 

“Hey, have you just been here the whole day?” The baker sets down his backpack on the couch and the box from his cafe on the desk in front of Chanyeol.

 

“Nope. I had an audition earlier so I’ve only been here a couple of hours.” 

 

“Oh, an audition for a movie? How’d it go?”

 

“Nah, just a CF casting with Irene. It was mostly boring but it was really fun seeing her.” 

 

“Ahh…” Kyungsoo nods and fights the urge to ask more. Yeri was crying to him yesterday over the increasing rumors about Chanyeol and Irene. It was a very strange feeling to be slightly placating his employee and his own self secretly.

 

“You okay, Kyungsoo? I opened the box already and you didn’t even scold me.” Chanyeol holds the now open box of mini apple pies and scones in his lap.

 

“Y-yeah. I’m just tired.” The baker feigns a yawn.

 

“Oh, do you just wanna head home? I feel bad since I’ve been hogging all your nights to work on my album.”

 

“No, don't feel bad. I'm fine really. We should keep working since your deadline’s getting close.” 

 

Chanyeol looks at him for a while and it’s quite unnerving considering how soft the idol looks in his getup and yet how intense his eyes are as they study Kyungsoo. 

 

“Hmm.. let’s go.” The older gets up and grabs his jacket and keys.

 

“Go? Go where?” 

 

Chanyeol steps closer and grabs the younger’s hands, pulling him up from the chair. “Dinner. There’s this restaurant I’ve been wanting to try out. I think you’ll like it, Soo.”

 

Well damn if that didn’t make Kyungsoo’s traitorous heart skip a beat. The idea of hanging out with Chanyeol without the primary cause of his album makes him nervous.

 

“But your album-“

 

“Can wait. You said you’re tired so let’s go eat.” The idol smiles in that winning way he knows will get him anything if he pushes hard enough. Kyungsoo’s still unconvinced which pushes the older to pout.

 

“Pppllleeaassee let’s go eat dinner! I finished one of the songs this afternoon so we only have two more left. We’re almost done I promise.” Chanyeol puts a hand on his heart to emphasize his point.

 

The younger sighs. “Alright.”

 

Chanyeol beams then and proceeds to lead them both to his car. He still holds Kyungsoo’s hand all the way to the parking lot, a fact noticed by both parties but mentioned by none. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update is sponsored by: my procrastination in studying for exams. but anyways~ thank you so much for the comments. im gonna finish this story for you all~ here's to me doing well in my exams this week and to you all having a great week yourselves 
> 
> also lowkey wanna write ksoo asking sehun to help in the cafe after seeing that one preview of "coffee friends"


	7. can't help myself

“So did you and Chanyeol have a nice date last night?” is Baekhyun’s greeting to him the next day when he stops by at Soundwave for Kyungsoo’s lunch break.

 

“It wasn’t a date. We had dinner.” The baker insists.

 

“Man, I thought I wouldn’t ever have to deal with your pining again but this is sad. You’re making me sad, Kyungja.” 

 

“I’m _not_ pining.”

 

“Mmmhh sure, look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t harbor any feelings at all for Park Chanyeol.” 

 

Kyungsoo could only stare into Baekhyun’s eyes for a few seconds before softly saying, “It’s not pining if I’m not hoping for anything. It’s just confusing for me since I got used to how we acted before and now we’re back to that but without the relationship and everything’s different and I don’t know anymore.… I’ll get over it.”

 

There was nothing Baekhyun would love to do more than to show Kyungsoo all of the texts from Chanyeol (he came back from work to find a barrage of messages from Chanyeol crying over their dinner last night and how adorable Kyungsoo was) or bluntly say that there is no getting over this for both of his friends. His inner conscience that sounded suspiciously like Kim Jongdae told him though that wouldn’t be the best way to solve things.

 

“It’s okay, Kyungsoo. Maybe you should just talk to him at some point. At least to clear the air between you both.” 

 

“Yeah I suppose.” The baker then gives one of his classic stares to his friend. “Maybe you should talk to Oh Sehun at some point too.”

 

Baekhyun whines and Kyungsoo is one part amused, two parts exasperated at the fact that Sehun sounded exactly the same when he had passed by earlier that morning to get some coffee for his staff and ask the baker’s help for his Baekhyun problem again.

 

—

That night finds Kyungsoo in Chanyeol’s studio once again, a place he was growing comfortable in more and more. The space was large enough to not be suffocating yet small enough to make it feel like some special music hideout. 

 

“Hey, tell me what you think of this last part.” Chanyeol says as he presses play. 

 

The song ends and Kyungsoo smiles a bit. It was supposed to be the last song of Chanyeol’s planned album and it sounds really good. A soft coffee shop-type ballad that was very Loey. He can imagine Yeri playing it over and over in Soundwave.

 

“It’s really good, Yeol.”

 

“But?” Trust in Chanyeol to sense Kyungsoo’s lingering thoughts.

 

“Don’t get me wrong. It’s an ending song but it’s not THE ending song. I feel like the album narrative is still incomplete.” Kyungsoo reads over the lyrics of all the other songs again while Chanyeol remains silent.

 

“Well, I have been working on something.” There’s a hesitancy to Chanyeol’s tone that makes Kyungsoo look over at him.

 

“Do you want to include it?” 

 

“Yeah maybe. It’s just hard I guess.” 

 

“Oh, do you need some help? What’s it about?” The pair turn to each other.

 

“Happiness. Like what my happiness is. I don’t know like I feel like I’ve been wandering around for a while just coasting and not really knowing what to be happy about or what to look forward to.” Chanyeol’s voice is soft and hesitant but Kyungsoo nods along with his words and it gives the older courage to speak more.

 

“I just felt like I’d reached this dream and then I didn’t know what to do. I was really grateful for all that happened but what was the point of singing and making music? The creative block and my company’s demands didn’t help too since I just felt more and more like my music was a burden. But lately, I’ve started to remember and fall in love again with music, and singing, and….” Chanyeol pauses and shyly looks away.

 

“Have you figured it out then? Happiness?” Kyungsoo decides to prompt.

 

“I think I’m starting to again.” Chanyeol says, smiling vulnerably at the younger and Kyungsoo can’t help but smile softly back as well.

 

—

 

Mornings are always nice in Soundwave. Kyungsoo feels wholly at peace amidst the scents of coffee and pastries and the bustle of his busy customers coming in and out. 

He even enjoys helping at the counter at these hours, making drinks and seeing the regulars.

 

“Hi, Kyungsoo. How are you doing?” Mrs. Choi, the lady who owns the flower shop a block away, steps up to the counter.

 

“Doing well, Mrs. Choi. How’s your flower shop doing?” 

 

“Pretty alright these days. My part-time worker, Jiho, helped me set up some instagram account to help promote the store.” 

 

Kyungsoo nods as he listens and inputs Mrs. Choi’s regular order. Someone’s phone starts ringing and he belatedly realizes that it’s his. “Park Chanyeollie” reads the screen name.

 

“Oh um can I take this call real quick, Mrs. Choi? Hyunsik will help you out.” Kyungsoo quickly signals over his assistant manager to man the register. He presses accept on the call while stepping closer to the sinks. 

 

“Why are you calling?” Kyungsoo says in way of greeting .

 

“Kyungsooooo!! You wound me. Can’t I call you just for the sake of calling?” Chanyeol is half-whining and the younger merely scoffs in reply.

 

“Anyways, I’m calling because I wanted to invite you to my concert next Friday. It’s my final one for this tour! Baekhyun and Jongdae are coming along too so you won’t be alone.” 

 

“Oh. Concerts aren’t really my type of thing you know. Especially a LOEY one with all the screaming teenage girls and the overenthusiastic fanboys.” Kyungsoo replies with a tilt of teasing in the end.

 

“Which is why you can join them. Do Kyungsoo, my eternal fanboy.” Chanyeol says in that occasionally smooth way he has. The younger finds himself laughing at that.

 

“In all seriousness though,” The idol continues, voice bleeding with sincerity now. “Please come. It’s partly my way of saying thank you for hogging all your nights.”

 

“Wouldn’t you be hogging one more night of mine then with your concert?”

 

“KYUNGSOO PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!”

 

“Okay fine.” Kyungsoo says in an exasperated tone that they both know is only partly real.

 

“Yes!! Thank you! It means the world to me that you’ll come.” 

 

“Yeah of course. I’m looking forward to it then.” Kyungsoo finds himself smiling as he hears Chanyeol say thank you a few more times before ending the call when the idol gets called away.

 

“Kyungsoo hyung, could you give this to Mrs. Choi?” Hyunsik passes the drink tray over before heading back to the register to assist the group of businessmen that had arrived.

 

“Hello again, Mrs. Choi. Thanks for waiting!” 

 

The older lady smiles as she takes the tray from Kyungsoo’s hands. “No problem. Was that a special someone calling?”

 

“No, no! Just a friend…” The cafe owner sputters out and Mrs. Choi laughs at how adorable he looks.

 

“Well, could have fooled me. You were smiling like every customer of mine on Valentine’s Day looking to buy a bouquet.”

 

—

 

**_@real_pcy started a live video. Watch it before it ends!_ **

 

_“Heyyyy everyone! It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Park Chanyeol’s handsome face fills the screen as he adjusts his phone again._

 

_“I’m really sorry I haven’t talked to you all for a long time. You’ve missed me, haven’t you?”The idol predictably winks at the camera and laughs as the comments fill with “CHANYEOL OPPA I LOVE YOU!!”, “OPPA I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!” and “LOEY HAVE YOU BEEN WELL?”_

 

_“I’ve missed you all too! And yes, I have been well. Busy with a lot of things which I promise you all will hear about soon. I just wanted to spend a few minutes with you guys and catch up.” Chanyeol spends a few moments in silence as he tries to find a song to play._

 

_*”Day 1_ ◑ _”_ _by Honne starts playing*_

 

_The idol leans back before reading the comments again and spends some time just answering the usual questions of what he’s been up to (concert preparation and other things), how Toben is (good, spoiled as always by his mother), where Sehun is (Paris as far as he knows for another show), and if he ate his dinner already (he had a salad only sadly but Kyungsoo promised to bring him something when they met up later (he doesn’t mention the second part of course))._

 

_“What’s been your thoughts lately?” reads one comment. Fairly vague question, but it makes Chanyeol pause and remember the newly finished song sitting in a hidden folder of his laptop._

 

_“My thoughts? I’ve just been remembering a lot of things from my past. It’s been a strange few weeks for me but I’ve had time to think about many things and it’s been good. Something that I lost came back and I’m happy.” He smiles softly then as if lost in thought and nods to himself before turning away to check comments again._

 

_A text notification pops up and the idol smiles even wider when he reads it._

 

_“Ah everyone, it seems I have to go now but it was fun getting to do this again. Sorry it was so short but I’m so excited to see you all on Friday! It’s… It’s really gonna be a special night.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! sorry it took another month to update this fic. please take all my apologies and a promise that the next update won't take as long, essentially because this chapter is more of just a stepping stone to the end. aaahhh we are about two (or three?) chapters to the end and i want to thank all of you who have been following this little story of mine. 
> 
> and if you all haven't noticed, the chapter titles are really just song lyrics or titles i've been obsessed with while i was writing the chapters. though they may have something to do with the plot.
> 
> have a wonderful week everyone!!


	8. lips on lips

**yerim**

hey boss!! i totally messed up on the shift schedule

and i’m really really sorry

but could someone cover for me tomorrow afternoon??

it’s LOEY’s concert tomorrow and i need to be there to line up

i’m reallllllyyyy sorry 

i’ll even take more shifts next week

 

**boss kyungsoo**

no problem

we’re actually closing soundwave early tomorrow 

since hyunsik has a family event 

and i need to be somewhere too

 

**yerim**

AAAHHH THANK YOU 

ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

boss, you wouldn’t happen to be going to the LOEY concert too

would you? 

just kidding but thank you again!!!

 

——

 

The innate intuition of women is a truly scary thing. First, Yeri’s joke about him coming to Chanyeol’s concert. Then, his mother calling to ask him how he’s doing and if he’s seen Chanyeol recently. And now, he’s walking to his car with a bouquet of sunflowers from Mrs. Choi’s shop and the florist’s teasing on his mind.

 

Mrs. Choi had wrapped the bouquet herself and asked if it was for that same person he was calling the other day. Kyungsoo had protested that it was just for a friend.

 

The florist smiled all too knowingly. “I don’t think so, dear. Not when you’re wearing the Valentine’s expression right now.”

 

Kyungsoo scowled. “What Valentine’s expression?”

 

—

 

Two hours later finds Kyungsoo waiting for Baekhyun and Jongdae at the cafe across the concert venue. There’s many LOEY fans milling in and out of the cafe, bringing lightsticks and trading around photo cards and other merchandise like the ones he’s seen Yeri bring to Soundwave. 

 

Kyungsoo looks around the cafe once again and spots his friends’ matching blonde hairstyles. He smiles as he spots Sehun following behind the duo, face covered with a mask, hat pulled down low but right hand obviously held tight by Baekhyun. _Well finally that worked out._

 

“Kyungsoo! Did you wait long?” Jongdae smiles sunnily in greeting.

 

“Not really. I wanted to try out Fortune Cafe’s stuff too so it’s okay.”

 

Baekhyun immediately zeroes in on the bag Kyungsoo has on the seat beside him and fake gasps. 

 

“ARE THOSE FLOWERS FOR CHANYEOL? THAT’S SO CUTE!!” 

 

The younger ducks his head to hide his quickly blushing cheeks but luckily Baekhyun immediately turns to slap Sehun on the arm. “Why don’t you get me flowers?”

 

“You’re not having a concert, Hyung.” The model impassively replies.

 

“One day I might. Can’t let these golden vocals go to waste.” 

 

Jongdae scoffs at that. “Please, Byun. The golden vocals belong to the radio station’s karaoke champion 3 years in a row, me.” 

 

“That doesn’t count. The judges are biased.” Baekhyun dismissively says but his co-host scoffs once again. 

 

Sehun interrupts before the two launch into an argument again or worse, a sing-off. “Chanyeol hyung texted. He said we should say hi to him backstage before the show starts.” 

 

——

 

Kyungsoo has only ever been backstage for his high school play productions so he’s used to the absolute pre-show madness. This is a whole new level though as various crew members in all black attires and headsets run everywhere along with important-looking people in business attire standing in various places. Sehun leads their group through the crowded hallway to a dressing room.

 

The model knocks twice before someone opens the door for them. They’re all greeted cheerily by Junmyeon who ushers them in quickly.

 

Chanyeol is seated at a makeup chair, hair being fixed by a stylist. Kyungsoo meets his eyes in the mirror and they both smile at each other.

 

“Do Kyungsoo, is that you?” A familiar motherly voice calls out and Kyungsoo is immediately embraced by none other than Chanyeol’s mother. 

 

“Oh, hi Mrs. Park. It’s been a while.”

 

“It certainly has, Kyungsoo.” Yoora walks up to them as well with a mock stern expression before laughing and hugging Kyungsoo as well.

 

Ever polite, they exchange pleasantries and catch up quickly. Yoora tells Kyungsoo about her recent engagement and Mrs. Park coos proudly over her two children. The baker shares about his new cafe and the two women quickly promise to swing by within the month.

 

“Well, I guess we should try finding our seats already. We’d say goodbye to Yeollie but it seems the terrible two over there are taking up his attention.” Yoora sighs as Baekhyun and Chen continue taking pictures with her brother.

 

“It was really nice seeing you, dear. I hope I can see you again soon.” Mrs. Park smiles and her eyes hold a twinkle that meant she wasn’t referring to a visit in Soundwave.

 

“Of course. I’ll look forward to it.” Kyungsoo replies sincerely. 

 

“Oh Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon bounds forward and hands him a lightstick. Kyungsoo sees a few more in the bag the manager has hanging from his arm.

 

“Oh thanks, Junmyeon hyung. Do I return these after the concert?” 

 

“Oh no. It’s yours to keep.” Chanyeol’s manager pauses thoughtfully. “Maybe for the next concert, you know? You’re the one I have to thank anyways for that even being a possibility.”

 

“What?” Kyungsoo sputters out but Junmyeon only smiles mysteriously.

 

“Oh hey are those the mini apple pies you baked for Chanyeol before?” 

 

“KIM JUNMYEON! DON’T YOU DARE.” Chanyeol bounds over, the stylist already gone and the “terrible two” (plus Sehun) comfortable on the couches.

 

“Um. It’s just a whole apple pie this time and some macarons I made.” Kyungsoo takes the boxes out of the bag and Junmyeon offers to put them somewhere safe. 

 

(“You better not eat a slice of the pie without me, Hyung!”)

 

“Hi.” Chanyeol softly greets and from up close, he looks absolutely amazing.

 

“Hi.” Kyungsoo greets back. “Oh, these are for you.”

 

He hands over the bouquet of sunflowers to the idol. Chanyeol says nothing as he stares at the flowers with a funny expression on his face.

 

(Chanyeol was totally just trying not to die or cry.)

 

“I got them because I thought sunflowers really suit you. All sunshine. I guess though you’ve received a lot of flowers already today.” The younger eyes the pile of flowers beside Sehun on the couch.

 

“No!! Kyungsoo, I love them. Thank you! I’ll treasure them forever.” Chanyeol hugs the bouquet to himself and Kyungsoo smiles in relief.

 

“You um… you look great.” 

 

“Oh, thanks Soo. You do too.” The two smile at that, fully knowing that Kyungsoo’s just in his typical all-black attire. 

 

“Thank you for coming again, Kyungsoo. It really means everything to me.”

 

“You’ve said that a million times already. Thank you for inviting me. My part-timer at the cafe would kill me if she knew I got in for free.”

 

“Yo Kyungsoo. We’re going to find our seats already.” Jongdae calls over and the two startle as if called from some bubble. 

 

“Oh okay. I’m coming.” Kyungsoo turns away but Chanyeol grabs his wrist and pulls him back an inch. 

 

“Hey Soo. Just listen really well, okay?” There’s this intense look in Chanyeol’s eyes and it makes Kyungsoo’s knees go weak

 

“Why? So I can hear when you go off pitch?”

 

Chanyeol pouts for a second at that before insistently grabbing the younger’s hands. “I’m serious, just listen.”

 

“Okay, Park Chanyeol. I’ll listen and watch you closely. I promise.” Kyungsoo waves his lightstick as if to seal his statement.

 

——

 

Chanyeol’s concert is absolutely electrifying as the idol practically flies through his setlist with energy and charm and talent. He bounces from the piano to his electric guitar and sings with so much passion that Kyungsoo finds himself singing along as well. Baekhyun and Jongdae were singing along too or rather shout-singing as if they were daring the other to sing louder.

 

It’s the last part of the concert already when Chanyeol enters the stage once more, wearing a simple white button-down, jean jacket, and black jeans. He’s carrying an acoustic guitar and takes a seat at the stool in the middle. 

 

“Hey again, everyone. How are you feeling?” The crowd of fans scream in response.

 

(“OOOPPPAAAA!!!” Baekhyun gleefully shouts)

 

“Before I start on the last few songs, I wanted to confess something to you all. This concert was almost going to be my last.” The fans all gasp and even Kyungsoo is shocked at this.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m not leaving any time soon and I want to spend the next 10, 20 years with you all. I just wanted to be honest. Sometimes in life, you do things but you forget why you’re doing them. Even when you’re doing something you love. I’m Park Chanyeol, the idol who sings love songs for a living and gets to make songs I love for people everywhere but I felt like I’ve been singing all the songs wrong for a while and well, I wanted to stop.” 

 

“Life has a funny way though of bringing things back and I’m really glad for these past few weeks and for k… for the return of my happiness. I guess, it’s like falling in love again. Thank you to all of you here for cheering me on and believing in me and thank you for waiting.”

 

Chanyeol strums the guitar. “And with that, I’d like to play for you all a song from my upcoming album.”

 

The fans practically go wild when the idol starts singing. 

 

“AAAAHHH MY HEART’S ABOUT TO BURST.” A fan seated in front of Kyungsoo bemoans to her friend and Kyungsoo can relate. His heart swells at the familiar melody and his mind thinks of the nights in Chanyeol’s studio.

 

—-

The rest of the concert and the night is a happy blur. Sehun tells them Chanyeol’s company is having an after party and the three friends agree to go. Kyungsoo feels overwhelmed to be surrounded by celebrities and entertainment company heads. Jongdae and Baekhyun blessedly stick with him and they end up taking a booth for themselves and ordering some drinks.

 

Kyungsoo sees Chanyeol going around the room, talking and joking around with every group. It fills him with warmth to remember Chanyeol doing the same thing at their old college gatherings and family occassions. Except this time, everyone’s way more nicely dressed and well-known.

 

At some point in the night, Jongdae excuses himself to talk to some work acquaintance. Baekhyun disappeared with Sehun thirty minutes ago and Kyungsoo knows better than to expect them back.

 

“Kyungsooooo!!!” A familiar voice croons nearby and all of a sudden, Chanyeol crowds over the younger’s personal space. 

 

“Kyungsoooo~” Chanyeol says in that sing-song way of his again and rests his cheek on the younger’s shoulder before tilting his head to look straight into Kyungsoo’s face. They must make an odd picture especially considering the height difference between them but there are no words good enough in any dictionary for how warm and nice Kyungsoo feels right now with Chanyeol right beside him.

 

“Hey Yeol, are you drunk?” 

 

“A little. I’m just so, so happy!”

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but giggle at Chanyeol. Drinking enough alcohol always made him turn into even more of the clingy oversized puppy that he is. 

 

“Congratulations, Yeol. For the new album and the finished tour.” 

 

“Thanks, Soo. Couldn’t have done it without you.” Chanyeol shifts to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and the younger is too tipsy and tired to do anything else but lean into the touch. There’s a look in the idol’s eyes that indicate something more to his words.

 

“How did you find it?” Kyungsoo whispers after a few moments.

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Your happiness. What did you fall in love with again?” He feels more than sees the older sit up and let him go.

 

“You still don’t get it?” Chanyeol turns to Kyungsoo again and pulls him closer to cup his face with his hands. 

 

“Kyungsoo. Soo, I found my happiness again in you.” 

 

Kyungsoo’s thoughts are practically lost at hearing those words and a few seconds pass before he registers Chanyeol’s lips on his. It’s almost second nature for him to kiss back, like a forgotten reflex kicking back in. Chanyeol hums happily then and deepens the kiss. 

 

Kyungsoo thinks for a moment that he’s missed this so very much the last two years but that thought gets swiftly washed away by the overwhelming thoughts of _Chanyeol. Chanyeol??? Chanyeol!!!_

 

They finally break away after a few minutes and Chanyeol is smiling so widely that Kyungsoo can’t help but smile back shyly. The vacuum that is Park Chanyeol begins to dissipate as the younger is all too aware of the noise of the party and the strong smell of alcohol all around the room.

 

“I-This was a mistake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hesitated with this chapter bc i was like !!!! abt this story ending soon and i kept rewriting the scenes over and over. i'm kinda perfectionistic when it comes to my writing and i'm so, so sorry that means you guys waiting longer. thank you for your patience and also for all your nice comments. 
> 
> side note:  
> -let it be known that sebaekchen were watching chansoo's interactions in the dressing room and trying not to just push them to kiss or something.
> 
> don't forget to stream jongdae's beautiful goodbye (i swear i cried) and always remember to stay healthy~ till the next update, friends


	9. we & us

“I- This was a mistake.” Kyungsoo whispers and Chanyeol immediately backs away like the words burned him.

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t-“ The apology quickly spills from Chanyeol’s lips.

 

“No no no! This is good.” Kyungsoo dumbly points to Chanyeol’s mouth then his. The whole situation is quickly descending and he’s trying his best to collect whatever few remaining brain cells of his that survived Park Chanyeol.

 

The older just watches him, silently waiting for Kyungsoo to explain himself. It strikes as something odd when you know how impatient and demanding Chanyeol can be for things to happen but with Kyungsoo, he’s always willing to spare a few moments. _Well, he’s waited long enough._

 

“I wanted to do things right by you. I wanted to explain and apologize for everything. I still really want to.”

 

“Soo, you don’t have to. It’s okay.”

 

“No, Yeol. I- You deserve it and I owe it to you. So, please?”

 

Chanyeol turns away and softly says. “Okay. Maybe we should talk somewhere quieter then?”

 

“Yeah, please.” The two get up from the couch and make their way to the exit. Kyungsoo makes eye contact with Jongdae on the way out and his friend smiles at him reassuringly as if he knew what Kyungsoo was about to do.

 

“My studio’s actually only a couple streets from here. Do you wanna walk there?” 

Kyungsoo nods and follows the idol through the streets. The younger spends the walk thinking of what to say and where to begin. He’s thankful that Chanyeol is busy on his phone the entire time, probably texting Junmyeon about his whereabouts. 

 

They arrive to Chanyeol’s studio and the familiar space calms Kyungsoo a bit. Chanyeol makes himself comfortable at the couch but Kyungsoo awkwardly stands in the middle of the room, unsure whether he should sit or stand.

 

“So, how do you wanna do this?” 

 

“Oh God, don’t make this more awkward than it has to be.” Kyungsoo decides to sit in the sofa as well, putting some safe space between them first. 

 

“Title of your sex tape.” Chanyeol laughs at the younger’s bemused expression. “No, sorry it’s a Brooklyn 99 reference. I’m really nervous.”

 

“I’m nervous too.” Kyungsoo admits and takes a deep breath to ready himself.

 

“Chanyeol, I’m really sorry. I haven’t stopped feeling sorry for the way I hurt you ever since I stepped on the plane to go to Japan. I thought I was leaving for your sake and that you’d be happier if you pursued your dream. I realized that I was being selfish. I was just so worried and scared you’d go ahead and leave me when you got famous or that I’d be some complication to you that you’ll eventually have to get rid of.”

 

“Kyungsoo, I would never.” Chanyeol grabs one of Kyungsoo’s hands to stop him from fidgeting with his jacket.

 

“I know. Or well, I’m trying to _know_ that now. I feel ridiculous. I was nervous you’d changed but ever since I got to spend time with you on your album, I realize you’re still the same Park Chanyeol I fell in love with years ago who texts me a million times and writes the most amazing songs and thinks of everyone else so kindly. Just with better styling and millions of fans who’d probably kill me for kissing you.” 

 

“They won’t kill you. I’ll never stand that….I guess I’ll have to thank Baekhyun and Jongdae then.” 

 

“Baek would love that. Probably would have Sehun film you too.” They both roll their eyes at that. The room becomes silent again. Chanyeol leans more into the sofa and stares into the ceiling. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo says again, softly, feeling like he could never say those words enough. “I just didn’t want you to lose out on a chance to be happy with yourself.”

 

“Kyungsoo. Soo, look at me.” Their eyes meet and Chanyeol smiles, partly out of habit and partly out of concern to soothe the younger’s nerves. This oddly feels like the first time they confessed to one another years ago. 

 

“Do Kyungsoo, I was never unhappy with you. I mean, yes, music makes me happy. my fans make me happy. Concerts and albums and trips make me happy but you. You are my happiness. I would’ve been happy if all I ever became was some music producer who played the guitar in the local cafe on weekends if that meant coming home to you. I would’ve been happy if my songs never played on the radio as long as the people I love got to hear it. I would be happy even if today I wasn’t Loey anymore but just Park Chanyeol. Your Park Chanyeol.” 

 

Kyungsoo is left speechless once again. The Chanyeol effect. There really was no running away from it. It follows him through songs on the radio, and photos in his phone, and thoughts in his mind and it always leads him back to this. This wonderful person he gets to call his even though he gets scared to. 

 

Chanyeol squeezes his hand and tilts his head and yeah, Kyungsoo could never say no to this. 

 

“Well I’ve always been your Kyungsoo from day one. Still am if you’ll have me.” They both laugh in relief and smile even wider, leaning in at practically the same time, meeting each other in the middle.

 

Kyungsoo thinks about how easy it is to fall more and more in love with Chanyeol like this. Soft lips on his, warm arms to secure him. There were still so many words to be said and questions to be answered. Fears to be dealt with and hoped to be voiced out. But for now, all that’s on his mind is the way Chanyeol leans into him more and exudes so much happiness and adoration that Kyungsoo feels it all around him.

 

—

 

“So, what now?”

 

“What now is that I got my boyfriend back after two years. If anyone asks, we never broke up. We just took a really long break.”

 

“Psh, as if you never got interested in someone among all the pretty people surrounding you these last two years. I heard rumors even that you were dating Irene.” 

 

“Irene’s dating Junmyeon hyung. She hangs around me because we’re friends but mostly for Junmyeon hyung.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“It’s always been you, Kyungsoooo~ You’re the prettiest person I know.”

 

“You’re so cheesy.”

 

“Yeah, but you love me.”

 

“I do. Always.”

 

“I love you too. Always.”

 

—

**_letters to love: the LOEY comeback_ **

**_by Choi Hyerin_ **

 

_LOEY, the name that makes hundreds of thousands of girls all over the country positively crazy. The artist has come back with his third album, letters to love, where he explores various themes of love. Not a concept unheard of from LOEY but this album undoubtedly feels more personal. The songs themselves are definitely amazing and invite the listener in to know more about Chanyeol himself, not just LOEY. Fans have speculated that there must be a particular person inspiring the singer and that speculation is not entirely offbase. The twelfth and last track on the album, again and always, ends with a recording of Chanyeol’s voice saying “Hey, I love you.” and another voice saying “I love you too.” back._

 

_Many have speculated over who the mystery voice belongs to. When asked about it during his comeback showcase, the singer merely laughed and said coyly, “There’s a mystery I won’t explain.” Rumors have started to swirl then regarding LOEY’s relationship status. Dream Entertainment has put out the statement that they will not comment on whether their artist is in a relationship or not but however respectfully ask of everyone to respect their artist’s privacy._

 

_Mysteries aside, it certainly isn’t vague that the album is doing phenomenally, topping the charts and breaking records once again._

 

 

“Ugh, your boyfriend is disgusting.”

 

“I didn’t invite you to my house to slander my boyfriend, Byun.” 

 

Baekhyun puts down the magazine for a moment to pout at Kyungsoo from the breakfast counter. “It’s not slander when it’s true. Listen to this interview. He got asked about his favorite food. His answer is any baked goods especially when they’re made with love.”

 

Kyungsoo hums in reply to keep from answering.

 

“At least Sehun’s not this gross.”

 

“It’s because you’re the gross one in your relationship.” The younger emphasizes his statement by pointing his spatula.

 

“That’s not true. Take it back, Do Kyungsoo!” 

 

“If I remember correctly, you sent a bubble tea truck to the set of that reality game show he was filming complete with banners saying “i love you~” and a life size standee of you.” 

 

“It’s called being a supportive boyfriend.” Kyungsoo only deigns to reply to that with a scoff.

 

“Seriously asking though, aren’t you both worried that people find out about you two? Chanyeol wasn’t exactly very subtle and his fans can get crazy. Dispatch is no joke too. Those creeps are everywhere.”

 

“Chanyeol’s talked to Dream and Junmyeon hyung about it and they’re prepared for whatever will happen.”

 

“Yeah but what about you? Are you ready for it?”

 

“I think so. Some days I think about it and I get scared. I don’t know what people will say or how it will affect Chanyeol’s career or even my cafe. Then I think about holding Chanyeol’s hand and getting to see him smile and it’s all worth it somehow. I trust Chanyeol. I trust us.” Kyungsoo turns away, fully knowing Baekhyun’s grinning like crazy.

 

“Awww, Kyungja. Look at you, getting all mushy over Yeollie.”

 

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo mutters, feigning mixing the ingredients in the bowl again.

 

“I’m really happy for you two though. It’s nice to see us all together again.” Baekhyun’s voice is surprisingly soft and the younger looks up.

 

“I’m really happy too. Thank you for everything.” The two friends smile at each other. “Now, help me with the oven, would you? I have a boyfriend to bring cookies to or else he’ll get mopey.”

 

 

_I have my You_

_You have your Me_

_No matter what may come_

_We'll have our We and Us_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes from behind the curtain* hi!! first of all, thank you to all of you who’ve come with me through this journey. as is my habit, here are some head canons and notes i couldn’t fit in the story:  
> -i was gonna have irene play a bigger role but i couldn’t fit it in. missing out on some more exovelvet sadly  
> -also also i originally planned to include a scene of chanyeol and ksoo surprising yeri but sighhhhh it just didn’t fit anywhere   
> -the walk to pcy’s studio. chanyeol was actually texting the beagles. he did send one text to junmyeon saying, “went to studio with the loml. pls don’t let anyone know”  
> -i debated putting the end scene as chanyeol and kyungsoo being the ones to reveal their relationship to his fans but i couldn’t figure out how to do it. i have some ideas and maybe i’ll figure that out some day and who knows you know…..
> 
> anyways, thank you once again for you all who have been reading since i’ve posted chapter one and those of you who are just reading right now. i really want to keep working on my writing so i can bring you better stories. i didn't think i could ever write something this long but i'm thankful for all of you who sent kudos and encouraging comments. i hope i can interact with you all somehow and idk i’ve been thinking about making a twitter bc i have so many au ideas and nowhere to put them. i hope you all have a wonderful, wonderful day and till the next time we see each other on this platform~


End file.
